Ornamental bridges are commonly used in gardens and parks for both decorative and functional purposes. They can be used as a walkway over a stream or pond, or they can be added simply for visual pleasure.
To serve a functional purpose, a bridge must be well constructed to withstand a significant amount of pressure and force, and also durable such that it may last for an extended period of time. Such a reliable, sturdy bridge may not be accessible to a consumer who wishes to assemble the bridge without professional assistance. Moreover, many sturdy designs are not normally broken down into smaller components to allow for the packaging and delivery of an ornamental bridge kit to a residence, place of business, park, or elsewhere. For instance, the United Parcel Service™ requires that all packages be limited in length to 108 inches, or 9 feet. If the package is not limited to 9 feet, the shipper will incur extra costs to send the package. Thus, it is desirable that the kit parts be limited in length to conform to this requirement.
It is also desirable that the kit be conveniently transportable from a retail store to the consumer's home, for example in an SUV, a station wagon, or a pickup.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for an ornamental bridge kit that is shippable via standard shipping methods, and a kit that allows for fast, simple assembly of a reliable bridge.